Persona Destined Battle
by Hareru1995
Summary: EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE AND I ONLY UPLOADED VERY FEW CHAPTERS, THIS STORY WILL BE DISCONTINUED. I'M SORRY.
1. On the way back

**Persona – Destined Battle – Ch. 1**

_**-On the way back-**_

' It's been a long time since I visited my parents's house ...', she thought as she was sitting in a train, waiting for the arrival in her hometown Osaka.

' I didn't visit it for almost 5 years and now I'm going to live in it... Well, actually I don't think it's going to be that bad ... I'm going to see my old friends again ... and 'him' ...'

"Umm ..."

"Huh?"

A little boy stood in front of her. Did she really think about being back in her hometown that she didn't notice him?

"What is it?"

"Is it okay if I sit here until we reach Osaka?"

"Osaka ...? Umm ... yeah, sure"

"Thank you", he smiled.

**---5 minutes later---**

"Where are you from?", the boy asked.

"I'm from ... outside ...", she replied.

"What do you mean by that?", he looked a little bit confused. "You mean from outside the land?"

"Well no. Actually--"

She was interrupted by a familar-sounding voice.

"Luke! Luke, where are you?!", a women shouted.

The boy replied: "I'm here!"

"Is that your mother? It seems she's looking for you. And ... umm ... I think I've your mother's voice before ... Did we meet somewhere before ...?"

"Hmm ... No ... I don't think we met anywhere before today ...", Luke said.

"Oh..."

"Luke! There you are!" A women, that appears to be Luke's mother, came. "How many times do I have to tell you not to run off on your own!

"I'm sorry, mum ... but Hareru-oneechan said I could sit next to her! Isn't that nice of her, mum?"

' ...! Wha-! How does he know my name?! I didn't tell him!", Hareru thought. 'Just who is this child ...?'

"Okay then ... I hope he isn't causing to much trouble.", Luke's mother said.

"I-It's ... okay ..." 'What the heck?! What is this ...? Why am I feeling so sick all of a sudden ...?'

"Are you alright, Hareru-oneechan?", Luke asked.

"Hey ... what's wrong ...?", the women asked. She looked worried.

"I'm okay ... Just ... felling a little ... dizzy ..."

"Hareru-oneechan!!"

"She ... She's loosing conciousness!!" Luke's mother screamed. "Hey! Hey, can you hear me?!"

"I ... know you ... you're ... Sakura Misuri ... aren't you ...?"

" ...! Huh?!"

Hareru lost conciousness with a smile on her face ...

**-To be continued-**

**  
A/N: Well... this is it. For the 1st Chap, at least. This is my first try here on Fanfiction so... please don't be too hard.**

**I do not own Persona**

**I do own Hareru, Luke and his mother  
**


	2. An azureblue forest

**Persona - Destined Battle - Chap. 2**

**--An azureblue forest--**

"Wake up..."

"Hmm ...?" Hareru woke up, finding herself in a forest.

"Didn't I ... just hear ... a voice ...? Nah" she shooked her head. "Must've been my imagination. But ... where am I ...? I feel like ... I've been here before ..." She started walking, exploring the forest that feels so familiar...

After 5 minutes of walking around, she reached a clearing*.

"Wow ... this place is just ... wow ..." There was an amazing atmosphere around her. But there was one thing odd ... a fountain was right in the middle of everything ... Hareru went a little bit closer to have a better look of it. "a fountain ...? In the middle of the woods ...? What the --"

"Are you okay?" a female-sounding voice asked.

"Huh?" Hareru turned around. She saw a blonde-haired girl standing before her. It wore a long white dress.

"Who are you ...? Why are you here ...?" Hareru tried to say, stunned by seeing another person except herself.

"I am Aigis. And I am here to tell you that you are in trouble. 'He' told me to protect you." the blonde-haired said.

"In trouble ...? ... 'He' ...?"

"Yes. Our leader told me to protect you from the Shadow that is about to attack you."

" 'Sh-Shadow' ...?" Hareru looked very frightened. "That doesn't sound pretty good ..."

"It has arrived ..." the girl said, now standing in fight position.

"H-Huh?! W-W-Where is it?!"

"Right behind you."

"Wha-- ?!" she turned around nervously. As soon as she looked into the dark being's eyes she drove into panic.

"Wh-- ..." Hareru tried to ask 'What are you?' but right now she was too frightened to do anything.

"Huh? Unable to recognize yourself?" the dark figure said with her voice. The only difference between the fake voice and the original one was a little echo.

"Y-You mean ... Are you trying to say that ... you're ... me?"

The figure giggled. "He ... you're not very fast in getting things, are you? But, yes ... I AM you. And that's why I know you better than anyone else."

"You don't know anything about her ..." a voice said. It came from behind Aigis. Hareru turned around to see the most unexpected person.

**A/N: Hmmmz... I suck at stories... XP**

**I do not own Persona nor Aigis**

**I do own Hareru  
**


End file.
